


Viena parasta vēlēšanās

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Noguruši no mūžīgās ķildošanās abu bērnu starpā, Souns Tendo un Genma Saotome izlemj ķerties pie pēdējā līdzekļa - maģijas. Uzmeklējuši avotu, kur, pēc ticējuma, var piepildīties izteiktās vēlēšanās, viņi pasaka savu vēlēšanos: "Mēs vēlamies, lai mūsu bērni iemīlētos, un mūsu dzimtas beidzot savienotos."Bet, būdami ne pārāk prātīgi, abi ir aizmirsuši, ka Tendo ir trīs meitas...
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki





	1. -= PROLOGS =-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Simple Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622021) by Sean D'anna. 



> Tulkojums
> 
> Oriģināla autors Sean D'anna , arī CarrotGlace  
> Darba informācija https://jusenkyo.fandom.com/wiki/One_Simple_Wish   
> Pēdējais zināmais saits kur to atrast https://groups.google.com/forum/#!topic/rec.arts.anime.creative/sITsGvTNdR4

Galīgi bez elpas pēc ilgā un smagā kāpiena, Souns un Genma apstājās un paskatījās uz priekšā esošo tumšo alas atveri. Souns atskatījās lejup uz kalna nogāzi, ko viņi tikko bija pieveikuši lai šeit ierastos, un viņa krūtis pašas no sevis izriezās egoistiskā lepnumā. "Nu gluži kā vecajos labajos laikos, vai ne, Saotome?" viņš izdvesa.

"Tieši tā, Tendo, tieši tā," viņa vecais draugs piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu.   


"Ejam, es tiešām ceru, Saotome, ka šoreiz tas nostrādās," Souns paziņoja, dodoties iekšā alā.

Pēc brīža abi nogurušie ceļinieki stāvēja pie avota turpat netālu no alas ieejas. Avota malas bija izliktas ar skaistiem nogludinātiem akmeņiem, bet ūdens izstaroja maigu zilganu gaismu. Genma, kam ar maģiskiem avotiem jau bija bijusi bēdīga pieredze, piesardzīgi turējās draugam aiz muguras. "Lūk, te tas ir, Saotome - leģendārais "Mūžīgās gaismas avots"!" Souna acīs sariesās asaras.  


"Domā, tā būs taisnība, ka te atnākušie var saņemt vienas vēlēšanās piepildīšanos?" Saotome domīgi nopūtās.

Souns sameklēja kabatā 10 jēnu monētu un iemeta avotā. Ūdens novirmoja un no tā pacēlās caurspīdīgs stāvs, kas pieņēma sievietes izskatu.   


Ūdens gara acis atvērās. "Spīd kā avots..." Genma izdvesa.

"Kāda ir jūsu vēlēšanās?" klusi izskanēja rēgaina balss.  


Genma bija sastindzis kā trusītis čūskas priekšā, taču Souns izslējās staltāk. "Mēs vēlamies, lai mūsu bērni iemīlētos, un mūsu dzimtas beidzot savienotos," viņš skaļi paziņoja.

"Un tava vēlēšanās?" gars pavērsās pret sastingušo Genmu.  


"Jā..." Genma izdvesa, tik tikko atcerējies par to leģendas daļu, ka vēlēšanās ir tikai viena, un tiem, kas vēlas vairāk, netiek nekas.

"Ejiet! Jūsu vēlēšanās ir izpildīta, un mans laiks šeit beidzas," gars paziņoja un noslīga atpakaļ avotā.  


"Mums izdevās!" Abi lūdzēji, prieka asarām līstot, metās ārā no alas.

\---------------------------  


Kad viņi bija sasnieguši kalna pakāji, abi nogurušie ceļinieki piesēda atvilkt elpu. "Beidzot, Tendo, mums tas ir izdevies. Mūsu dzimtas būs apvienotas un..."

Ko Genma grasījās vēl teikt un ko Souns atbildēt, tā arī palika neuzzināts, jo viņus pārtrauca pamatīgs sprādziens. Paskatījušies atpakaļ, abi pamanīja, ka kalna galotne ir ietinusies dūmos bet no tās vietas, kur bija alas ieeja, platā straumē laužas ārā lavas plūsma.  


\-----------------

Ranma paskatījās uz gar zemi novēlušos Kuno un lepni pasmīnēja. "Tev ar ar laburītu!" viņš tēloti palocījās, pabeidzot ierasto ikrīta kautiņu ar kendoistu.  


Nabiki sejā, vērojot šo ainu, uzplauka viegls smaids, taču viņa ātri saņēmās un pieņēma parasto Ledus Karalienei piedienošo sejas izteiksmi. "Tā. Kas tas man tikko bija uznācis?" viņa pie sevis pabrīnījās, neapzinoties ka palaidusi garām vēl kādu nepamanītu sīkumu.

Ranma brīdi paskatījās uz meiteni un tad steigšus novērsās. "Viņa ko, tā vienmēr mani novēro?" viņš pabrīnījās pie sevis...  


\------------------------

Pāris dienas vēlāk divi pārlaimīgie ceļotāji beidzot bija atgriezušies mājās. "Ak, tēvs, Saotomes kungs, jūs esat mājās! Visi būs tik laimīgi, ka jūs atgriezāties," Kasumi priecīgi sagaidīja viņus pie namdurvīm.  


"Kur ir Ranma un Akane?" abi vecākie vīri reizē noprasīja.

Gluži kā atbilde uz šo jautājumu no mājas dziļumiem atskanēja skaļa soļu dipoņa. "Ranma tu DRAŅĶI TĀDS!" no augšstāva atskanēja brēciens, kam sekoja lidojošs Ranma, kas pārvēlās pāri kāpņu margām un pa atvērtajām durvīm izlidoja pagalmā, tikai lai beigtu savu ceļojumu karpu dīķī.   


"Nejaukā puikskuķe!" Ranma nomurmināja rāpjoties ārā no ūdens. "A, vecais, tu mājās? Beidzot apnika slapstīties no tā vecā izkaltušā frīka?" viņš painteresējās, izgriežot slapjo kreklu, pamanījis abus durvīs stāvošos vīrus.

Souns ar Genmu saskatījās, abi jūtot kā acīs sariešas asaras. "Tas nenostrādāja... nekas nav mainījies!"  


Genma ieķērās drauga novalkātajā dogi. "Tas būs bijis tas sprādziens..." viņš ievaidējās, un abi apkampušies devās liet asaras un slīcināt bēdas sakē, pat nenojaušot cik ļoti ir kļūdījušies.


	2. -= Tikai tu =-

Ranma sarosījās, it kā būtu uzsēdies uz kāda kukuržņa. Viņš centās skatīties tikai taisni uz priekšu, taču katrreiz, kad skatiens paslīdēja sāņus, viņš sadūrās ar Nabiki vērtējošo skatienu.

"Kas ir ar tevi?" Akane iesaucās, beidzot ievērojusi, ka Ranma neēd savā pierastajā āmrijas manierē.  


"Nekas," Ranma atcirta, atkal zagšus pametot skatienu uz Nabiki pusi un pat neievērojot, kā dīvainā kārtā viņa šķīvja saturs pamazām pazūd Genmas mutē.

Nabiki beidzot pamāja ar galvu, pasakot paldies, piecēlās un devās uz durvīm. Pirms iziet, viņas skatiens uz mirkli aizkavējās pie Ranmas, bet tad viņa asi pagriezās, un skatoties tieši sev priekšā uz zemi, strauji aizsoļoja pēc skolas somas.  


Ranma izjuta tādu dīvainu sajūtu mirklī, kad meitenes skatiens bija piekalts viņam. "Es ceru, viņai viss kārtībā..." viņš nomurmināja.

Akane vērtējoši paskatījās uz Ranmu. "Labi, Ranma. Klāj vaļā. Ko tu esi pastrādājis, ko viņa ir uzzinājusi?" viņa noņurdēja.  


Ranma pacēla galvu un ieskatījās meitenei sejā. "Neko. Tas mani arī satrauc. Viņa nav mēģinājusi izblēdīt no manis ne pušplēstu jēnu jau vairākas dienas."

"Un kas tur tāds liels?" Akane nikni iešņācās.  


"Nekas. Tikai, es labprāt atdotu visu lai..." Ranmas domu plūdums piepeši aprāvās. "Tā, par ko es te tagad domāju?" viņš noelsās.

"Acīmredzot tu vispār nedomā," Akane atcirta, saķērusi zēnu pie rokas. "Beidz sapņot, citādi nokavēsim stundas!"  


\-------------------------

Pāris dienas vēlāk Akane nedroši uzmeklēja Nabiki skolas pusdienu pārtraukuma laikā. Pēdējās dienas kopš Souna un Genmas atgriešanās mājās viss bija turpinājies tādā pat garā. Tiesa, par ceļojumu uz svēto kalnu un tā mērķi bērniem neviens tā arī netika pastāstījis. "Labi, kas ar jums abiem ar Ranmu notiek? Jūs turaties viens no otra pa gabalu jau visu nedēļu, kas tev tāds ir ar ko viņu atkal šantažēt?" Akane nikni noprasīja vecākajai māsai.  


"Vairāk nekā tu spētu iedomāties," Nabiki nomurmināja. "Bet tam ar patreiz notiekošo nav ne mazākā sakara," viņa drūmi piebilda.

"Tā, kas notiek?" Akane satraucās.  


"Labāk tev par to nezināt," Nabiki atbildēja. Akane veltīja viņai sašutuma pilnu skatienu, taču māsa tikai saviebās kā zobusāpēs. "Un vari nepūlēties iet pie Ranmas noskaidrot, tas muļķis arī neko nezina," Nabiki piebilda un atkal saviebās.

Kā reiz tieši šajā brīdī Ranmam vajadzēja paiet viņām garām, ar Ukijo pieķērušos viņam pie labajiem sāniem un Šanpū pie kreisajiem. "Es taču teicu ka neesmu izsalcis!" atskanēja puiša izmisuma pilnā balss.  


Akanes seja sadrūma. "Draņķis," viņa izdvesa, un piepeši aprāvās. Vai viņai bija izlicies, vai arī vēl kāds tikko bija teicis to pašu? Viņa pagriezās pret māsu, tikai lai atklātu, ka Nabiki jau ir pusceļā uz skolas ēku. "Laikam būs izlicies..." viņa nomurmināja un nikni pagriezās lai dotos pati uz savu klasi.

\-------------------------

"Es ceru, ka Nabiki mūs neieraudzīs," Ranma noelsās, pūloties piesardzīgi atvairīt abas meitenes un rezultātā nepanākot neko.

Ukijo pārtrauca savu strīdu ar Šanpū. "Nabiki? Kāpēc viņa?"

"Tāpēc, padumā liestes meiča, ka tā blēdīgā meiča to informāciju pārdos kauslīgajai meičai," Šanpū lepni paziņoja, pūloties pierādīt savu pārākumu gudrībā, diemžēl ierobežotā valodas prasme to tikai padarīja smieklīgu.  


"Ranma, mums jāaprunājas," trijotnei aiz muguras atskanēja cita balss.

"Ēē... Nabiki... Es varu paskaidrot..." Ranma nervozi sastomījās.  


"Zem četrām acīm," meitene paziņoja tonī, kas puisim uzdzina šermuļus.

"Ko alkatīgajai meičai vajag no Ranmas?" Sanpū nikni noprasīja.  


"Tā nav tava darīšana, tas ir privāts biznesa jautājums," Namiki samiedza acis, novērojot abas pārējās meitenes ar vērtējošu skatienu, un tad pasmaidīja. "Ranma, tas ir svarīgi." Viņa pagriezās un sāka iet prom.

\-----------------------  


Ranma nervozi paskatījās apkārt, kad Nabiki viņu bija aizvedusi pie darbarīku šķūnīša un aicināja iekšā. "Paklau, es nudien varu izskaidrot..." viņš iesāka.

"Paklusē un paklausies, Ranma," Nabiki asi atcirta. "Spriežot pēc tā, kā tu uzvedies, es domāju, manas aizdomas ir pareizas. Kopš kura brīža tev rūp, ko es domāju par tevi?" viņa iešņācās.  


"Ko?" Ranma salecās. "Man vienmēr ir rūpējis..." viņš paskatījās uz meiteni un piesarka.

"Man gan liekas, tas ir tāpēc, ka tu esi manī iemīlējies," viņa nikni atbildēja.  


"KO?!!! Ne mūžam! Es..." Ranma iesāka taisnošanos.

"Man ko, tev visu pa punktiem uzskaitīt? Tas, kā tu esi zaudējis jebkādu interesi par manu māsu? Tas, ka tu nedēļu tikpat kā neesi ar Akani aprunājies? Tas, kā vēl vakar tu vienkārši notinies, pametot viņu pēc skolas iet mājās vienu pašu? Ko tādu tu nekad bez īpaša iemesla nedarītu!" Nabiki paziņoja savā vēsajā aprēķinātājas balsī.  


"Ko?!! Es tikai..." Ranma mēģināja sākt ko iebilst, taču viņu tūlīt pat aprāva.

"Muti ciet un paklausies, Ranma. Es domāju, tas ir kārtējais Kolognes triks, tāpēc tagad atbildi man godīgi. Un tas IR svarīgi. Tu mani mīli?" viņa veltīja zēnam sāpju un dusmu pilnu skatienu.  


"Jā," Ranma atbildēja. Viņām pietika takta izskatīties nokaunējušam un dusmīgam, jo viņš patiesi ienīda, kad kaut kas tāds notikās, bet ar viņu tā mēdza notikties pat pārāk bieži.

"Nevajag kaunēties, tā nav tava..." Nabiki aprāvās. Lai kā viņai nebūtu vēlēšanās apskaut un nomierināt puisi, tagad tam nebija ne īstais laiks, ne vieta. "Ar mani ir tieši tāpat," viņa nikni sapurināja matus. "Un es ienīstu, kad kāds tā spēlējas ar manu prātu."  


"Un tu domā, ar mani ir savādāk?" Ranma atbildēja, skatoties uz meiteni ar sāpēm acīs.

Nabiki piesarka, atcerējusies to reizi, kad bija ar viltību panākusi lai Ranma skaitītos viņas ‘saderinātais'. "Man ir patiesi žēl..." Viņa atbildēja un novērsa skatienu. " _Tikai... Vai man tiešām ir žēl?_ " viņa pie sevis nodomāja.  


"Tad ko lai mēs tagad darām?" Ranma izdvesa, pūloties šķūnīša šaurībā izvairīties no jebkāda fiziska kontakta ar meiteni.

"Neko," Nabiki atbildēja. "Mēs tēlosim, ka neko nenojaušam un dzīvosim tāpat kā līdz šim, līdz es tikšu skaidrībā, kurš nelietis to ar mums izdarīja."  


"Labi," Ranma nopūtās, un viņi pašķīrās.


	3. -= Ko tu gribi? =-

Nabiki veltīja vecajai ķīniešu amazonei naidpilnu skatienu.

"Burvestība? Mans bērns, baidos ka es nesaprotu, par ko tu runā," Kologne rāmi atbildēja.  


"Kā tad!" Nabiki iešņācās. _Tai večai taču vajadzēja līst no ādas ārā lai viņai palīdzētu, jo Nabiki iemīlējies Ranma pilnīgi noteikti nebija viņas interesēs_.

"Baidos, ir jau pagājis kāds krietns laika sprīdis, kopš es pēdējo reizi mēģināju ar maģijas palīdzību panākt mana znota paklausību," Kologne domīgi nopūtās.  


"Bet tad kas gan cits, un kāpēc?" Nabiki saslējās.

"Apraksti man sīkāk, kā tā burvestība izpaužas, un varbūt ka es spēšu kaut ko ieteikt," Kologne sacīja.  


"Teiktu ka tas ir visīstākais mīlas dzēriens, un divu nedēļu laikā efekts ne par nieka tiesu nav mazinājies," Nabiki nopūtās.

Vecā amazone vērīgi uz viņu paskatījās. "Divu nedēļu laikā man noteikti būtu radušās aizdomas, ja Šanpū atkal būtu līdusi pie maniem krājumiem, turklāt man šeit nav nekā tāda, kas tik ilgi uzturētu spēkā iedarbību. Jebkurā gadījumā, mīlas dzēriens, kas pēc pirmās reizes saglabājas divas nedēļas ir pārāk sarežģīts, lai es spētu visu nepieciešamo sagādāt un pagatavot šeit uz vietas. Tu esi droša, ka tā ir burvestība? Varbūt, ka tu vienkārši esi atļāvusies viņā iemīlēties pa īstam?" Kolognes sejā iemirdzējās viltīgs smīns.  


"Tāda muļķe es neesmu, vecajā, es par to arī pirmajā mirklī padomāju, bet mums ar Ranmu tas viss reiz jau ir bijis, ja tu atceries," meitene vēsi atbildēja.

"Tas joks, ko jūs dēvējāt par ‘saderināšanās maiņu', es neteiktu ka tas jums bija kaut kripatiņu pa īstam. Varbūt tev vienkārši ir pienācis laiks iemīlēties?" Kologne domīgi atbildēja.  


"Es tam varētu noticēt, un es to ļoti rūpīgi apdomāju. Es tik un tā uzstāju, ka tā ir burvestība." Nabiki neatlaidās.

"Un iemesls tādai pārliecībai būtu?" Kologne pasmaidīja.  


"Jo tas pats ir noticis ar Ranmu," Nabiki paziņoja.   
  
Kolognes smaids izplēnēja.

Ranma vaicājoši paskatījās uz meiteni, kā viņa stāv seju pret seju ar veco amazoni, un viņa skatiens vairāk aizkavējās pie Nabiki kā pie Kolognes.   


"Es tagad saprotu, kāpēc tu tā domā," Kologne viegli saīgušā toni novilka. "Tas bija prātīgi darīts - aprunāties ar mani, kad Šanpū nav mājās."

"Es labi redzēju, kā Šanpū tiek galā ar to, ko viņa uzskata par ‘problēmu', it īpaši pēc tām divām nedēļām kad mēs bija saderināto statusā," Nabiki drūmi piezīmēja. "Ranma, lūdzu izbeidz tā uz mani skatīties," viņa piebilda, viegli piesarkusi.  


Ranma nosarka kā biete un aizgriezās. "Kologne, bet ko lai mēs tagad darām?" viņš noelsās.

Kologne vērīgi paskatījās uz viņu. " _Tas bija negaidīti. Lietoja manu vārdu nevis palamas,_ " viņa nodomāja pie sevis, sameklējot pa kabatām kaut kādu ādas maisiņu. Kad Kologne izņēma no tā piespraudi ar lielu dārgakmeni, Ranmas acis ieplētās. "Pavērsuma piespraude?" viņš aizžņaugtā balsī izdvesa. _Jā, Ranmas sejā varēja lasīt kā grāmatā_ , Nabiki nodomāja, _to maģisko mantiņu viņš no sirds ienīst_.  


"Sākotnējais šī amuleta uzdevums ir atvairīt mīlas dzērienu iedarbību, tas, ko tu pieredzēji, Ranma, bija tikai tāds interesants blakusefekts. Piespraud to sev pie krūtīm, tieši virs sirds, bērns. Ja tā tiešām ir burvestība, piespraude to neitralizēs, un varbūt mums tad izdosies izsecināt, no kurienes tā ir cēlusies," Kologne lepni paziņoja ar vieglu smaidu uz lūpām. Zināmā mērā viņa jutās lepna, ka amazoņu tradīcijas bija spējušas radīt ko tik spēcīgu.

Nabiki veltīja Ranmam samulsušu smaidu, un tad ar trīcošām rokām piesprauda sev amuletu. "Nekas nemainījās," viņa pēc brīža izdvesa.  


"Tagad tu, znotiņ, tieši tādā pat veidā," Kolognes balss bija saspringusi. 

Ranma paklausīja. Viņš paskatījās uz Nabiki, kas bažīgi vēroja zēnu. Tad viņš vaicājoši paskatījās uz Kologni.  


Kologne nopūtās. "No tā jau es baidījos."

"Ko tas nozīmēja?" Nabiki iesaucās.   


"Tā nav burvestība, mans bērns. Neviens burvis, lai cik spēcīgs viņš nebūtu, nevar tik pilnīgi izmainīt likteņa pavedienu vijumus. Jūs abi divi esat no tiesas viens otrā iemīlējušies. Un, Nabiki Tendo, tagad tu esi šķērslis manas mazmazmeitiņas plāniem. Labāk esi gatava pastāvēt par sevi." Kologne palocīja galvu un tad aizgāja.

"Nabiki... Es no tiesas nezinu, vai es gribētu lai tas būtu savādāk," Ranma nočukstēja, aptvēris pie viņa krūtīm pieplakušo raudošo meiteni. "Es nezinu, vai es gribētu, lai viss būtu atgriezies tā kā tas reiz bija."  


Nabiki pacēla saraudāto seju pret viņu. "Paldies, Ranma..."


	4. -= Patiesību sakot =-

"Tu pati to redzi, bērns, viss ir tieši tā kā es baidījos tas ir," Kologne sacīja, skatoties amuletā.

"Xian Po redz tikai mazu gaismiņu," jaunā amazone atbildēja viņai.  


"Tieši tā. Mīlas pavediens, kas saistīja Ranmu un Akani, ir pārrauts. Tagad tā ir tikai vienpusēja mīlestība." vecākā amazone domīgi nomurmināja.

"Aijāh! Šanpū ir tik laimīga!" iespiedzās meitene.  


"Bet tagad tur ir jauns pavediens, tas, kas sasaista vidējo no Tendo māsām ar Ranmu, un tas ir vēl spēcīgāks, tas ir tā it kā Ranmas brālišķās jūtas pret Nabiki būtu savijušās ar viņa mīlestību pret jaunāko no Tendo māsām, padarot šo pavedienu vēl stiprāku." Kologne piezīmēja.

Šanpū sejā uzplauka velnišķīgs smīns. "Algotņu meiča neprot kauties, es viņu viens divi piebeigšu. ‘ _Šķēršļi ir paredzēti nogalināšanai_ ', vai ne tā vecvecmāmiņ?"  


"Mans bērns, šis pretinieks tev būs daudz bīstamāks nekā tu iedomājies. Ranma viņu aizstāvēs daudz nopietnāk, zinādams ka viņa atklātā kaujā ir tik vāja, tāpēc esi divtik piesardzīga," Kologne nopūtās, paskatījusies apkārt un ieraugot, ka Šanpū jau ir gabalā.

\------------------------  


Ranma stāvēja iesāņus aiz Nabiki muguras un aizdomīgi vēroja viņas kaulēšanos.

"Tad tev patiesi vairāk nav nevienas manas mīļotās Dievietes-ar-bizīti fotogrāfijas?" Kuno ar iekārē kvēlojošām acīm sašutumā izsaucās.  


Nabiki pameta žiglu skatu uz Ranmas pusi un ievēroja, kā puisis nopūlas savaldīties. "Baidos, ka tās fotogrāfijas vairs nebūs pieejamas," viņa paziņoja, skatoties Ranmam acīs, un atbildē saņēma pateicības pilnu smaidu. Tas vien bija vairāk vērts kā viss, ko viņa ar tām fotogrāfijām būtu varējusi nopelnīt.

"Es esmu gatavs maksāt jebkādu cenu!" Kuno izmisumā iesaucās. Ranmas zobi nošņirkstēja.  


"Es, liekas, jau teicu, tās fotogrāfijas vairāk nebūs pieejamas, Kuno." Nabiki rāmā balsī atkārtoja.

"Tad arī tu tagad esi sazvērējusies pret mani?! Arī gribi šķirt mani no manas dievietes?! Kas ir ar jums visām, ka jūs tā padodaties tā burvja Saotomes melnajai maģijai!!" Kuno dusmās ieaurojās, viņa skatiens pievērsās Nabiki ar tādu spēku, ka meitene instinktīvi paspēra soli atpakaļ. Nākamajā mirklī Kuno plecu kaut kas saspieda kā spīlēs. Atrāvies no Nabiki, viņš pamanīja ka Ranma tagad stāv viņam blakus, roka uz kendoista pleca.  


"Tev teica, pietiek, Kuno." Ranma caur sakostiem zobiem izstomīja.

"Novāc rokas no manis, tu nožēlojamais lauķi!" Kuno izsaucās, ignorējot sāpes plecā. Atbildē Ranmas tvēriens palika vēl dzelžaināks, un kendoists ievaidējās. "Es teicu, ka vienreiz pietiek, Kuno," Ranma ledainā tonī pavēstīja.  


"Nē, Ranma. Tev pietiks," viņam aiz muguras atskanēja Akanes samocītā balss.

\---------------------  


Ranma ar skumjām raudzījās uz savu saderināto. Viņi abi bija atgājuši prom no studentu pūļa uz kādu klusāku un nomaļāku gaiteni Furinkānas vidusskolā. 

"Kas ar tevi ir noticis, Ranma? Tu skraidi pakaļ Nabiki tā kā tāds klēpja sunītis, tu piestrādā viņai par izsitēju, bet ar mani tu jau nedēļu neesi pat pāris vārdus pārmijis. Lai kas tas nebūtu, es to varu... es to pieņemšu... Es... Es apsolos nesaskaisties," Akane sacīja, raugoties uz zēnu.  


" _Kā gan es varēju būt tik akls? Viņa patiesi ir manī iemīlējusies..._ " Ranma ar sāpēm sirdī nodomāja. Tas, ko viņam tagad nācās darīt, tas bija sāpīgi visiem, tas viņam nepavisam nepatika, bet tas bija vienīgais veids, kā tikt galā ar to murskulī savēlušos attiecību mudžekli. "Nevajag solīt to, ko tu nespēsi turēt, Akane," viņš sacīja, pagriežoties un aizejot.

"Ranma?" meitene apjukumā izdvesa, izskatoties galīgi satriekta un ievainota.  


\---------------------

Nākamajā dienā pie brokastu galda Ranam uzklupa ēdienam savā parastajā manierē, vienīgais, kas bija savādāk, bija viņa acīmredzami zudusī interese par Akani. Meitene ar naidu sejā noskatījās, kā puisis ieņem vietu starp Nabiki un Saotomi-vecāko. "Draņķis," viņa nomurmināja.  


"Tā, un ko es atkal ne tā izdarīju?" Ranma sarauca uzacis.

Nabiki pateica paldies, piecēlās un žigli pazuda no ēdamistabas, dodoties uz skolu, un Ranmam nācās pamest brokastis pusratā un viņai sekot.  


\---------------------

"Ranma?" Nabiki piepeši pajautāja, viņiem abiem blakus atgriežoties mājās no skolas. Tas ir, Ranma kārtējo reizi izrādoties soļoja pa žoga kori, kamēr Nabiki izmantoja ietvi.  


"M?" Ranma atsaucās, ne īpaši prasmīgi izliekoties, ka nebija pirms tam skatījies uz Nabiki.

"Es esmu vērīgāka par Akani, tā ka beidz izlikties, ka tevi tik ļoti interesē tas nams ielas otrā pusē," meitene ar tēloti sašutušu smaidu paziņoja. Ranmam pietika prāta nosarkt. "Saki. Vai tu gribi tikt vaļā no tā lāsta?" Nabiki nervozi pajautāja.  


"Ko?" Ranma apjucis izdvesa un noleca lejā no žoga blakus meitenei.

"Es... Es pati sevi ienīstu par to, bet... pēdējās dienas ir bijušas laimīgākās visā manā dzīvē... Es pat nezinu, vai es vispār spētu atkal palikt tāda, kāda biju, pat ja mums izdotos tikt no šī lāsta vaļā. Es baidos, ka es pavadītu visu atlikušo dzīvi meklējot iespēju, kā to atkal atgūt... Es... Es nevēlos, lai tas beigtos..." meitene skumji nopūtās.   


Ranma apstājās un veltīja viņai maiguma pilnu skatienu. "Zini. Man nekad agrāk nav bijušas tādas - normālas - attiecības," viņš atzina, piesarcis gluži sarkans. "Es sapratu, ka tas ir tik jauki..."

Nabiki satvēra viņu un pievilka sev klāt un nākamajā mirklī viņu lūpas jau bija atradušas vienas otras, un pēc īsa mulsuma mirkļa Ranma sāka atbildēt, tad starp lūpām skūpstā iesaistījās arī mēles, un puiša rokas turēja meiteni piespiestu pie sevis, un viņa bija cieši ieķērusies viņā, līdz beidzot viņi bez elpas atrāvās viens no otra.  


"Akane nespēs man to piedot," Nabiki ar skumjām balsī izdvesa.

Ranma arī izskatījās mazliet noskumis. "Es vairāk uztrauktos par Šan-Pū, Nabiki, viņa ir ļoti bīstama un, kad viņa sapratīs, kas notiek, viņa daudz nedomās. Atceries, kā viņa reaģēja iepriekšējā reizē, kad domāja mūs esam kā pāri? Tev tagad no viņas jāsargās kā no uguns," viņš klusā balsī brīdināja.   


"Tu varētu mani apmācīt," meitene ar nelielu smaidu sejā sacīja, domājot par nogurušo un sasvīdušo Ranmu pēc viņa parastajiem treniņiem.

"Es varētu, un es mācīšu tevi. Tu esi ļoti labā fiziskā formā, un tas prasīs tikai pāris mēnešus lai tu spētu normāli pastāvēt par sevi parastos kautiņos, bet tu nekad nebūsi tik lieliskā formā, lai tev būtu izredzes izdzīvot kautiņā pret Šan-Pū vai kaut vai Akani. Turklāt, es negribu, lai Šan-Pū sniedz tev ‘Nāves skūpstu' tai maz ticamajā gadījumā, ja nu tev tomēr izdotos viņu uzvarēt," Ranma klusi atbildēja.  


"Akane to neuztvers adekvāti," Nabiki vēlreiz padomāja par to, kas viņu sagaidīja, un viņas galvā sāka formēties kaujas plāns. "Es vēlos, lai tu sāc mani apmācīt. Jau šovakar."


	5. -= Operācija ‘kaujas gatavība’ =-

Pāris nedēļas vēlāk...

Ranma skatījās, kā Nabiki sēž pie nelielā ugunskura, nervozi košļā apakšlūpu un pūlas apgūt ‘ _kastaņu cepšana uz atklātas liesmas_ ' speciālo tehniku. "AU! Sasodīts!" viņa izsaucās, sākot purināt apdedzināto roku.  


Ranma tikai nogrozīja galvu, turpinot vērot meiteni. Bija jāatzīst, ka sākotnēji viņš Nabiki cīņas prasmes bija novērtējis stipri par zemu. Acīmredzot bērnībā viņa bija trenējusies daudz nopietnāk, nekā varēja spriest pēc viņas stāstītajām atmiņām, un arī pieaugot bija pamanījusies ar tenisu, aerobiku, skriešanu un velobraucieniem uzturēt sevi teicamā fiziskā formā. Pārsteidzošs bija arī tas entuziasms, ar kuru meitene metās atkal apgūt cīņas mākslas, tas jau sāka robežoties ar apsēstību. Pēdējās trīs nedēļas Nabiki bija izlikusies treniņos vairāk, nekā Ranma atcerējās sevi esam Genmas dzenātu, ja atskaita tos gadījumus, kas bija pavisam ārprātīgi, kā ‘kaķa ķepa'. Tomēr tas nupat jau likās esam par daudz. "Nabiki, tu vēl neesi uztrenējusi savu reakcijas ātrumu un roku muskuļus, lai to varētu panākt," viņš nopūtās, pūloties kārtējo reizi pārliecināt meiteni tomēr atkāpties.

"Es dabūšu to gatavu," viņa caur zobiem izspieda, cieši skatoties uz liesmu mēlēm.  


"Jā, pēc pāris mēnešiem, tagad tu vienkārši vēl neesi tam gatava," Ranma vārgi mēģināja vēlreiz. Nabiki ignorēja viņu.

Souns pasmaidīja, vērojot joprojām degošās gaismas Dojo logos. Viņu priecēja, ka arī vidējā meita beidzot bija atgriezusies pie cīņas mākslu treniņiem, taču, kāpēc viņa uzstāja, lai apmāca viņu tieši Ranma, Sounam nebija skaidrs. " _Varbūt viņai patīk tā puiša izrādīšanās?_ " viņš galu galā izlēma. " _Galu galā, meitēns ir redzējis viņu cīnāmies tik daudzas reizes, daudz vairāk nekā mani, tādu vīru pusmūža gados._ "  


\------------------------------------

Bija vēl kāds, kas vēroja, kā Dojo logos turpina raustīties gaismas atblāzma. Akane joprojām bija pārskaitusies uz Ranmu, jo tas draņķis pavadīja katru brīvo brīdi trenējot viņas māsu, un mazliet viņai arī skauda tas, cik neatlaidīgi Nabiki bija metusies treniņos. Pēdējās pāris nedēļas meitenei bija tikai pāris reizes izdevies pārmīt ar abiem viņiem kādu vārdu mierīgākā brīdī, jo visu laiku paņēma skola un Nabiki treniņi, kuru grafiku, ja varēja ticēt Ranmas teiktajam, māsa pati bija sastādījusi. Brīdi Akane apsvēra, vai Nabiki apsēstība nebija kādā saistībā ar biežajām Šampūna vizītēm. Ķīniešu hūrija bija pēdējās nedēļās ar apskaužamu regularitāti ieradusies Tendo dojo un pavadījusi tur kādu laiku, runājoties ar Kasumi un gaidot Nabiki, taču mistiskā kārtā vienmēr viņai bija nācies aiziet nesagaidot savu ierašanās mērķi. Kāds pat varēja padomāt, ka Nabiki tīšuprāt izvairās no tādas tikšanās. Un vēl Akanei bija aizdomas, ka Nabiki apsēstība bija aizgājusi tik tālu, ka šad tad treniņi notika arī pa nakti māsas istabā. Nu dien, vai tiešām Nabiki bija pamanījusies kaut kā aizkaitināt to amazoni un tagad mēģināja izvairīties no ķīnietes izplānotās atriebības?  


\------------------------

Šan Pū stāvēja uz kāda no Nerimas lēzenajiem kārniņu jumtiem un apcerēja to, cik gan daudz veiksmes varētu piemist tādai nekaunīgai svešu puišu zaglei kā Nabiki Tendo. Pāris reizes viņa jau bija mēģinājusi ar to blēdi izrēķināties, bet vienmēr iejaucās Ranma. Ko tas muļķis bija ieraudzījis tajā alkatīgajā, melīgajā draņķē, Šan Pū tā arī nespēja saprast. Vai tiešām tas bija tikai tāpēc, ka viņa bija vārgule, un Ranma uzskatīja ka tas ir viņa pienākums tādus vājos aizstāvēt? No vienas puses, bija jau patīkami zināt, ka tavs iecerētais ir tāds patīkams puisis. Bet vēl vakar, kad Šan Pū bija pamanījusies pārsteigt to blēdi vienu pašu, tā alkatīgā maita bija pamanījusies izrādīt pretestību tik veiksmīgi, ka pārsteigtā Šan Pū bija uz brīdi apstulbināta - pietiekami ilgi, lai tā aukstā kuce pagūtu aizbēgt. Tas nebija godīgi, viņa nevarēja būt tik ātri palikusi tik spēcīga! Vēl ne pietiekami spēcīga, lai uzvarētu, bet pietiekami spēcīga, lai izvairītos un aizbēgtu. Arvien vairāk sāka likties, ka Vecvecmāmiņai būs tomēr bijusi taisnība, kad viņa brīdināja Šan Pū par to, ka Nabiki būs daudz bīstamāka pretiniece nekā bija licies sākumā...   


\--------------------------

Ukiji Kuonji nogurusi pacēla galvu augšup un paskatījās uz sienas pulksteni. Bija pienācis laiks slēgt ciet ēstuvi, izlikt ārā pāris aizkavējušos klientus un sagatavot visu rītdienas rīta cēlienam. Ranma nebija iegriezies pie viņas jau kādas pāris nedēļas, un tas sāka meiteni uztraukt. Aizvērusi durvis, viņa atkrita ar muguru pret sienu, pievēra acis un iegrima domās. Ranma bija izteicies, ka rūpīgi trenējot savu jauno skolnieku, un skolā arī bija visu laiku aizņemts, varbūt ka viņam patiesi nebija laika atnākt paviesoties... " _...nav laika atnākt pie savas saderētās? Nudien, nākamajā reizē viņam nāksies man šo to paskaidrot..._ " viņa domās nošņācās.  


\-----------------------

Nākamajā rītā Ukijo apgāja ap ielas stūri pa ceļam uz skolu, tikai lai sāktu vēlēties, kaut nebūtu šorīt kāpusi ārā no gultas. Turpat netālu stāvēja Ranma, tikai viņš bija kaislīgi apskāvis un skūpstīja Akani, viņa rokas meitenei uz krūtīm, bet meitenes rokas ieķērušās viņam dibenā.  


"Pag! Tā nav Akane!?"

Dusmu pilnais izsauciens lika Ranmam saspringt un atskatīties. Turpat netālu stāvēja Ukijo, sastingusi pussolī, ar sāpēm un dusmām plosītu seju. "Kā tu iedrošinājies tā mani krāpt?!" meitene iekliedzās.  


Ranma bailēs pakāpās atpakaļ, līdz atspiedās ar muguru pret nama sienu. Nabiki tikmēr izslējās staltāk un izaicinoši ieskatījās Kuonji acīs. "Atvainojiet?"

"Novāc rokas no mana saderinātā, tu izlaidīgā maita!!" Ukijo iekliedzās, Nabiki skatiena uzkurināta.  


"Eē... Vispār tas biju es, kas viņu satvēra..." Ranma nokaunējies paspēra soli uz priekšu, nostājoties starp meitenēm. "Un... es vēlētos, kaut tu... beigtu... Nabiki tā apsaukāt..." viņš piebilda, nespēdams pacelt acis pret Ukijo, tā vietā skatoties uz ielas putekļiem.

Ukijo kā sastingusi skatījās uz Ranmu, tikai šoks lēnām pārņēma meitenes seju, līdz viņa vairs neizturēja, apsviedās un raudādama metās bēgt prom pa ielu. Nabiki pārsteigta paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi. Akanes dēļ viņš nekad ko tādu nebija atļāvies izdarīt, un šobrīd izskatījās, Nabiki dēļ viņš bija zaudējis savu labāko draugu. Savu bezmaz vai vienīgo draugu. Viņa klusējot piegāja un no aizmugures apskāva puisi, abiem skatoties uz tālumā izzūdošo Ukijo siluetu.  


"Tas sāpēja, Nabiki-čan..." Ranma skumji izdvesa.

"Es zinu, Ranma-kun," viņa atbildēja, viegli pieglaužoties viņam.  


\-------------------

Rjuouga savā Šņukuriņa formā izbaudīja pēcpusdienas snaudu un saules peldi uz Akanes gultas, kad viņu pamodināja pēkšņa ēnas parādīšanās priekšā saulei. "Sveiks, Rjuouga," sievietes balss klusi sacīja. Sivēna acis mirklī atsprāga vaļā, ļaunām sajūtām sažņaudzot viņa muguru kā spīlēs. Viņš pagrieza galvu runātājas virzienā, un atviegloti uzelpoja. Tikai Nabiki. "Mums jāaprunājas," meitene paziņoja, satvērusi Rjuougu aiz skausta, nesot viņu uz vannasistabu.  


\---------------------

"Jēziņ, Akane! Pēc visa šī laika, varbūt ka tev vienreiz pietiktu prāta sekot tam, kas rakstīts pavārgrāmatā!" Ranma izdvesa, pēc tam kad ar vairākām ūdensglāzēm bija noskalojis Akanes pēdējo ‘ _radījumu_ ' virtuvē. Atbildē Akanes dūre nolaidās uz viņa pakauša, ietriecot ar seju galdā. Nabiki veltīja māsai drūmu skatienu.  


"Es plānoju doties ceļojumā," Nabiki paziņoja. Visi pie galda sēdošie pārsteigti pagriezās pret meiteni. "Tas man prasīs kādas divas nedēļas."

"Kur?" "Kāpēc?" gandrīz reizē iesaucās Souns un Ranma.   


"Ir pienācis laiks nomaksāt nodokļus, un man vajag pilnīgu mieru, lai visu to savestu kārtībā," meitene paziņoja. Pārmaiņas pēc, tas pat nebija pilnībā meli.

"Bet divas nedēļas?" Souns neizklausījās pārliecināts.  


"Nodokļu inspekcija atsūtīja brīdinājumu par auditu, un man ir jātiek skaidrībā ar visiem liekajiem rēķiniem, izdevumiem par mūsu ‘viesiem', kā arī ‘laimīgā pāra'..." Nabiki piemiedza ar aci Ranmam un veltīja piktu skatienu Akanei, liekot abiem piesarkt, "... sarūpēto remontu izmaksām. Es aizbraucu jau rīt no rīta."

Vairāk par visu Ranmam gribējās pielēkt kājās un paziņot, ka viņš dosies braucienā kopā ar Nabiki, bet... Viņa to nebija viņam lūgusi. Un vēl tas nebija iespējams. Vēl ne.  


Sounds izlēja ne mazums asaru, taču galu galā bija spiests padoties. Pārējie arī pieņēma Nabiki paskaidrojumu.

\---------------------------   


Galu galā, pēc veselas asaru jūras, no kurām lauvas tiesu sarūpēja Souns Tendo, Nabiki beidzot atvadījās no palicējiem un ar mugursomu plecos un koferīti pie rokas izgāja no Tendo mājām. Pārliecinājusies, ka neviens viņai neseko, viņa asi izmainīja savu ceļojuma virzienu un drīz vien stāvēja pie aizaugušā tukšā klajuma, kur vientuļi slējās Rjuougas telts. "Esi gatavs doties?" viņa pieliecās pie telts ieejas.

"Tu tiešām esi nolēmusi to darīt? Tu vari dabūt tā galu vai vismaz tikt nopietni ievainota. Tik spēcīga tu vēl neesi," Rjuouga pārvaicāja, cerot ka varbūt tomēr meitene pārdomās.  


"Man vairs nav citu variantu," Nabiki aukstā balsī atbildēja. "Laika meklēt kādu citu iespēju arī vairs nav."


	6. -= Konfrontācija =-

Desmit dienas vēlāk, kaut kur mežainā apvidū nekurienes vidū.

Rjuouga paskatījās uz ar akmens lauskām nosēto klajumiņu mežā, tad uz smaidošo Nabiki, un beidzot atļāvās izpūst aizturēto elpu.  


“Es taču teicu!” meitene teica, izaicinoši paskatoties uz viņu.

“Tev paveicās, ka tu paliki dzīva!” Rjuouga pikti noņurdēja, taču bez īsta niknuma pieskaņas.  


“Tavs noslēpums ir drošībā,” meitene atbildēja, pūloties izklausīties cik vien draudzīgi iespējams. “Un man ļoti žēl, ka man nācās tā tevi piespiest, lai tu piekristu.” 

Rjuouga nicīgi nosprauslojās par tādu paziņojumu. “Un ko tagad?” viņš vaicājoši paskatījās uz meiteni.  


“Tagad es dodos mājup, bet vispirms man vēl šis tas jānokārto,” Nabiki atbildēja. Sākumā Rjuouga bija atteicies viņu apmācīt pat par spīti draudiem atklāt viņa noslēpumu Akanei un pārējiem, taču, kad viņa bija spiesta izstāstīt mūžam pazudušajam zēnam savas rīcības iemeslus, viņš tomēr bija ļāvies pierunāties. “Es biju šo to piemirsusi,” viņa sacīja, sākot lēnām soļot projām, atstājot apjukušo Rjuougu stāvam viņu pagaidu apmetnes vietā. Pēc mirkļa, aptvēris, ka nav ne mazākās nojausmas, kur viņi atrodas, Rjuouga metās viņai nopakaļ.

\----------------------  


“Tēvs, Nabiki ir mājās agrāk!” Kasumi priekā iesaucās, ieraudzījusi māsu ienākam Tendo namā. 

“Mana mazā meitiņa ir atgriezusies!” Souns izskrēja no ēdamistabas, taču viņa prieka sauciens noplaka, pamanot aiz Nabiki muguras stāvošo Rjuougu ar gluži kā akmenī kaltu seju.  


Nodipēja soļi, Ranmam noskrienot lejā no otrā stāva pārlecot trim pakāpieniem reizē, taču arī viņu apturēja Rjuougas dīvainais izskats. 

Akane veltīja viņam piktu skatienu, taču noklusēja. “O, Rjuouga, tu arī izdomāji iegriezties ciemos?” viņa tā vietā pasmaidīja. Rjuouga nervozi pasmaidīja pretī.  


“Ranma, laiks ir klāt,” Nabiki skumji paziņoja.

Zēna sejā piepeši nomainījās virkne izteiksmju, neticība, prieks, tad tad apjukums. “Tas nebija darījuma ceļojums?” viņš piepeši izsaucās.  


“Nebija gan,” Nabiki pamaja ar galvu.

Nākamajā mirklī Ranma bija sagrābis Rjuougu aiz krekla un pacēlis gaisā. “Ko tu ar viņu izdarīji?” viņš asi iesaucās.  


“Ranma, liec Rjuougam mieru!” Akane ierūcās, un viņas cīņas aura uzliesmoja ap meiteni.

“Liec Ranmam mieru, Akane,” Nabiki asi atbildēja māsai. “Tu vairāk nekad vairs nepatiesi viņu neapvainosi.”   


Ranma palaida vaļā Rjuougu un pakāpās malā, jūtot ka gaiss telpā ir manāmi saelektrizējies.

“Ko tu teici?” Akane pārsteigumā paskatījās uz māsu.  


“Tu vairs pirkstu nepiedursi manam līgavainim,” Nabiki vēsā tonī paziņoja.

Akanes skatiens brīdi kavējās pie apņēmības pilnās Nabiki, tad pie apjukušā, samulsušā Ranmas, tad atkal pie māsas, tad atpakaļ pie Ranmas, ar katru mirkli iedegoties vēl lielākās dusmās. “Tu… tu… Izvirtulis!” viņa beidzot vairs neizturēja un metās virsū Ranmam, tikai lai uzdurtos māsas spērienā izstieptajai kājai un atsprāgtu atpakaļ. Mirklī pielēkusi atkal kājās, Akane veltīja māsai šokētu skatienu.  


“Ranma un es esam kopā, Akane,” Nabiki paziņoja, un tad Akanes sejā beidzot uzplauka sapratne.

“Tas jau sen kā sākās, ja?” Akane izdvesa skatoties uz māsu tā it kā pirmo reizi to būtu ieraudzījusi. Nabiki pamāja ar galvu. “Un tu iedomājies, ka es tā vienkārši atdošu tev viņu, pēc tam kad es gandrīz nomiru viņa vārdā?” Akane aizžņaugtā balsī izdvesa  


“Tev nāksies atkāpties, gribi tu to vai ne,” Nabiki skumju pilnā balsī atbildēja, skumjām uz mirkli aizstājot dusmas.

“Tu… tu… kuce tāda!” Akane beidzot vairs neizturēja un eksplodēja dusmu lēkmē, metoties virsū māsai kā satrakojies vērsis. Naida rēciens pārvērtās šokā, kad Nabiki izturēja sitienu nenokritusi un atbildēja ar to pašu pretī. “Tev Ranma bija divus gadus, un visu to laiku tu tikai siti viņu pie katras izdevības. Vairs ne reizi vairāk, Akane!” Nākamajā mirklī Nabiki dūres palika par zibošu uzliesmojumu, viņai pielietojot ‘kastaņu cepšana uz atklātas liesmas’ un izdarot teju simts sitienus mazāk kā sekundes laikā. Akane salīgojās un paspēra soli atpakaļ, taču Nabiki trūka tīrā spēka un precizitātes lai izslēgtu viņu. Nākamajā mirklī viņas atkal apmainījās ar sitieniem.  


Ranma vaicājoši paskatījās uz Rjuougu. Mūžam pazudušais zēns atbildē pamāja ar galvu un tad nolaida skatienu, izskatoties nokaunējies par to, ka bija atļāvis Nabiki iziet ‘lūzuma punkta’ tehnikas treniņu.

Akane naidā pārgrieztu seju apmainījās ar māsu sitienu pēc sitiena. “Es nespēju noticēt, ka viņa tā ignorē manus sitienus!” viņa noelsās, kad teju neviens no viņas sitieniem uz māsu neatstāja iespaidu. Te pēkšņi kaut kas bija mainījies. Šo spērienu Nabiki bija nobloķējusi. Vēl viens sitiens pa to pašu vietu, un Nabiki atkal nobloķēja. Nākamais sitiens pa seju tika ignorēts, tāpat kā nākamais pa krūtīm, Akanei saņemot no Nabiki sitienu pretī par katru izdarīto uzbrukumu, bet tad spēriens pa vēderu atkal tika nobloķēts. Piepeši Akane apstājās pusvēzienā, un atkāpās soli atpakaļ. Nabiki uztvēra, kur bija vērsts viņas skatiens, un viegli palocīja galvu.  


Akanes seja sašķobījās, un viņa nolaida rokas, aizgriežoties. “Tad tas bija tie ‘treniņi naktī’ tavā istabā…” viņa aizžņaugtā balsī izdvesa.

“Es sapratu to tikai pirms pāris dienām, treniņu laikā,” māsa apstiprināja, nolaižot rokas no pozīcijas sev priekšā.  


Akane pagriezās un, nesakot ne vārda, ar seju gluži kā akmenī iekaltu izgāja ārā no Tendo mājas, pāri pagalmam, uz ielas, dodoties ārā Nerimā. Rjuouga klusēdams sekoja viņai.

Ranma paskatījās uz Nabiki un, kad meitene ar asarām acīs metās pie viņa, apskāva un cieši piespieda sev klāt. Souns paskatījās uz meitu un sadrūma. “Kāzas būs nekavējoties,” viņš paziņoja.  


Ranma apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu, saskatījās ar savu bez piecām minūtēm sievu un noskūpstīja viņu.

\----------------------  


Genma ar Sounu saskatījās un nodrebinājās, lai arī bija pagājušas jau pāris dienas pēc sadursmes.

“Tam nevajadzēja tā notikt.”    


Akane, kas bija todien izgājusi uz ielas ar to kas mugurā, tā arī nebija pārradusies mājās. Ranmam nācās mierināt savu jauno sievu cik nu labi viņš prata, taču fakts, ka viņa bija stāvoklī vēl skolu nepabeigusi, arī nebija viegli pārdzīvojams. Visbeidzot, vakar bija pienākusi vēstule no Akanes, kurā meitene rakstīja, ka plāno doties ilgstošā treniņceļojumā un ka viņai nav ne mazākās nojausmas, kad, ja vispār, viņa atgriezīsies mājās. Vēstule beidzās ar lūgumu par viņu nesatraukties.

“Tas viss ir tava vaina, Saotome!”  


“Kāpēc mana vaina, Tendo?” Genma iebilda.

Tā sasodītā vēlēšanās! Tā tomēr piepildījās!” Souns izplūda asaru plūdos uz sava guļampaklājiņa. “Un es pazaudēju savu mazo meitiņu…”

Genma nobālēja.


	7. -= Epilogs =-

Ranma sēdēja uz Tendo nama lieveņa blakus Akanei. "Zini, man prieks, ka tu izdomāji mūs apciemot," viņš sacīja savai sievasmāsai. 

"Man patīk laiku pa laikam apciemot māsasbērnus. Starp citu, kur abi palikuši, parasti viņus var pa gabalu dzirdēt?"  


"Reiki droši vien kaut kur atkal aizdauzījies kopā ar Šan Pū vecāko. Kopš viņu formālajā duelī viņam izdevās Sprinu pārspēt, mums ar Šan Pū ir darba pilnas rokas - mazie velnēni ir daudz vairāk gatavi sekot amazoņu likumiem nekā mēs ar Šan Pū savā laikā," Ranma izskatījās saīdzis. "Mej-čana mācās pie Ukijo. Es joprojām saku, ēst gatavošanas prasmi viņa mantojusi no mātes puses, lai gan Ukijo zvēr, ka progress ir jūtams un līdz skolas beigšanai viņa būs lieliska gatavotāja." viņš iesmējās, sāniski paskatoties uz Akanes pusi.

"Tāds pats draņķis kā toreiz. Zvēru, tie dvīņi tevi ir galīgi izlutinājuši, pat kauties droši vien vairs neproti." Akane zobgalīgi pamāja.  


"Tu nu izklausies tieši tā kā Rjuouga, kad Akari nav tuvumā. Es joprojām jebkurā brīdī varu jebkuru no jums atslānīt!" Ranma ar platu smaidu atgāzās pret mājas sienu.

"Sasodīts, un tas ir kaut kas tāds, ko es nekādi nespēju saprast! Es te dodos ceļot pa pasauli no viena dojo uz otru, no viena izaicinājuma pie otra, mācos arvien jaunas prasmes cīnīties, bet atbraucu atpakaļ mājās pie tevis, tu pat soli neesi no Nerimas paspēris, un tu joprojām esi pārāks par mani!" Akane nopūtās. "Kā tu to dabū gatavu?"  


"Vaino visā Rjuougu. Viņš mēdz ierasties teju katru otro nedēļu, un tad mēs sākam viens otram dauzīt ārā putekļus līdz viens no mums ir uzvarējis, pēc tam kopā aizvelkamies uz kādu krodziņu iedzert pa aliņam un papļāpāt par vecajiem labajiem laikiem. Mauss arī mēdz iegriezties, kad viņam sanāk būt Japānā biznesa darījumos. Man liekas, ka vecajam rēgam aiz muguras viņš satiekas ar Šan Pū. Laikam tas sākās jau toreiz, kad Šan Pū atteicās no plāniem piebeigt Nabiki. Nespēju noticēt, ka tas bija jau vairāk kā desmit gadus atpakaļ, tu nevari pat iedomāties kā mēs toreiz te trijatā saplēsāmies," Ranma iesmējās. Akane arī pasmaidīja, taču rezervētāk. "Tad cik ilgi plāno šoreiz viesoties Tokijā?"

"Pāris dienas, kā jau parasti. Tu taču atceries, ka man patīk nesēdēt vienā vietā pārāk ilgi. Vēl nedaudz, un es palikšu tāda pat klaidone kā Rjuouga," sieviete jautri iesmējās.  


"Nāa, tu parasti lieliski zini, kur esi un kur dodies," Ranma piebalsoja viņas smiekliem. "Kad beidzot atradīsi sev kādu, ar ko palikt kopā? Pat Rjuouga beigās apprecējās."

"Beidz nu te runāt gluži kā tante Saotome! Tu labi zini ka es jau sen kā satiekos ar to skolotāju no Okinavas."  


"Jā, atceros, kad jūs kopā bijāt ciemos pie mums. Likās foršs džeks..." 

Te sarunu pārtrauca telefona zvans, un Ranma piecēlās lai aizietu pie aparāta. "Klausos? ... Jā, dārgā. Tūlīt būšu." Ranma nopūtās, nolika klausuli un pagriezies paķēra no pakaramā mēteli. "Man jādodas savākt to mazo izvirtuli no Kaķu Kafejnīcas," viņš pasniedza roku Akanei piecelties no lieveņa. "Sīkie blēži bija gandrīz visu paredzējuši, par laimi Šan Pū radās aizdomas, un viņa viņus pieķēra nozieguma vietā pirms vēl kaut kas bija noticis. Nevēlies sastādīt man kompāniju, varbūt tavā klātbūtnē viņi vairāk nokaunēsies?"  


"Kāds tēvs, tāds dēls," Akane nopūtās, apaujot kājas un paņemot savu mēteli. "Nabiki jau ir tur?"

"Kā tu..." Ranma noelsās.   


"Ja tu atļautos Šan Pū sākt saukt par ‘dārgo', tev draudētu milzīgas nepatikšanas," Akane dzēlīgā tonī piezīmēja, liekot Ranmam piesarkt.

"Zini, man ir vēlēšanās sacensties ar māsu pa īstam, kamēr esam šeit, un vienreiz noskaidrot, cik labs skolotājs tu patiesībā esi." Akane nedaudz sarauca pieri un nepacietīgi izkustināja rokas, kad viņi izgāja ārā pa durvīm.

"Liecies mierā, Akane, tu labi zini ka viņa vairs tik apsēsti netrenējas, kopš Šan Pū salīga mieru un atteicās mēģināt viņu nogalināt. Izbeidz vienreiz ar to ķircināšanu," Ranma pasmaidīja.  


Kopā pāris izgāja uz Nerimas ielas.


End file.
